


Near

by RoNask



Series: Chronicles from Our Side [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: A nauseating wave hits Crowley and he starts investigating around the flat.





	Near

**Author's Note:**

> To Mina, a.k.a. Raunchy, who put up with me and kind of helped me to birth this.

A nauseating wave went through him, shook his form into awakeness. 

He rose his head and studied his darkened bedroom. If snakes could frown, he would have.

Another wave.

Crowley slid off the bed and slithered his way to the guest bedroom, where the vibrations felt stronger. 

Once he was on his feet, back into his human form, he caught the sight of Aziraphale trashing and turning into bed. His hands were closed into fists, his forehead was sweating and he moved as if his wrists were bound by invisible restraints.

The principality groaned and there was a hint of wetness on his cheeks. He growled and whimpered in response to what seemed to be a nightmare. There were feathers on the ground, the angel’s wings were wide open. His face was contorted in what could only be described as a mix of pain and anger.

The demon saw Aziraphale’s hands move and hurried next to him, grabbing his wrists before he could injure himself.

The ethereal being fought him, trashing harder.

Crowley lowered himself. “Aziraphale, wake up. You’re having a nightmare, wake up”

The principality kept resisting. Twice his wrists escaped the hold of the fallen creature before they were captured again.

“Damn you, angel,” the demon muttered before taking the shape of a giant black snake, already despising himself for his future actions.

He slid around Aziraphale, wrapping himself around the angel until he had him restrained and tightened his hold until his friend whined in protest.

_ “Wake up!” _ thought Crowley, his yellow eyes shining as he faced the angel.

A tremor washed over the fallen creature as he was met with the principality’s eyes, his hold on the latter easing.

“Crowley,” recognized Aziraphale, his form going just as slack as the demon’s as reality returned to him. “what happened?”

The serpent tilted its head, tongue poking out for an instant.

“What?”

Black wings mirrored the previous state of the angel’s ones when Crowley transformed back. “You were having a nightmare. A bad one. I could feel it all the way to my bedroom.”

The information was digested.

“I was afraid you were going to hurt yourself, you were moving a lot”

“Thank you,” the angel said.

Yellow eyes didn’t miss a single thing. “What was it?”

“I don’t remember it very well”

“Well, what do you remember?”

Aziraphale sat on the bed, glancing around, “I’m sorry to wake you”

“Aziraphale,...” prompted the demon.

The principality swallowed and supported his head on his knees. “It was just… Heaven. And fire”

Crowley blinked, then rose to his feet. “If you say so,” he offered the angel a hand.

Aziraphale frowned.

“Come, I’ll feel better if I can make sure you have a proper night of sleep”

“Well, it’s not like I need it--”

“Humor me, angel, will you?”

White wings recoiled as the angel rose.

The white-haired being felt his body relax against the crimson silk of Crowley’s bed, the snake slid into a circle over his chest. The principality ignored any hesitation and caressed the creature’s head.

Which one of them fell asleep first, they wouldn’t know, but they did find that the rest of the night was peaceful for both of them.

The next day, a discussion about getting a cottage on the South Downs began, the idea of a change seeming pleasant to both of them.


End file.
